Monocromatico Encuentro
by Akaiandaoi
Summary: Songfic... Ciel piensa en su relación con Sebastian mientras espera que este le traiga de comer... Basado en la canción Monochrome no Kiss! CielXSebastian! Pasen y lean onegai!


_**Konichiwa Minna-san!**_

_**Primero que nada digamos todas juntas! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL!**_

_**Eleanor: A lo que vieneeees *Enojo***_

_**Así, este es mi primer songfic así que seais buenos conmigo shi?**_

_**Eleanor: En fin..**_

_**Advertencias: Yaoi: ChicoXChico, si no te gusta no lo leas! No leas si no has terminado el anime! Y mira la clasificación aunque yo nunca lo hago!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji son de Yana Toboso-san! Solo la trama es mía!**_

_**Eleanor: La canción es Monochrome no Kiss! de SID! por que una canción del anime? bueno... verán es una hermosa canción y realmente creo que describe en plenitud los sentimientos de Ciel n.n**_

_**La historia se ubica después de la segunda temporada del anime! Ciel y Sebastian volvieron a la mansión que había quedado deshabitada.**_

_**A leer!**_

One-shot: Monocromatico Encuentro...

_Monochrome fue nuestro encuentro_

_Fue sin color en blanco y negro._

_Y compartí el dolor que llevo dentro..._

Mientras miraba las nubes pasar por el gris cielo de Londres, sentado en mi silla esperando el almuerzo que mi aún mayordomo me traería, recordaba como fue nuestro encuentro...

_Este dolor me sigue y es hondo, _

_Es la cicatriz de un triste otoño._

_Y me enrede en tu red, _

_He de caer sin querer._

Cuando te conocí pense que me salvarías a pesar de saber perfectamente los hechos, fui un ingenuo niño, pero gracias a Trancy, no cumpliste tu cometido. Siendo un demonio, mi alma ya no esta, siendo que lo último puro que me quedaba era mi cuerpo.

_Como un frío cubo de hielo que se derrite entre tus dedos._

_Rescatame, juega lento. _

_Ponme en tu boca y muestrame amor._

Me esculpiste y pensaste que mi alma pura se rompería más no fue así, incluso Claude lo dijo... Yo jamás me doblare ante ti aunque seas el más poderoso de todos los demonios, que en realidad eres. Eso es lo que te atrae de mi ¿no?

_Y aún así yo seguiré en busca de una forma de querer_

_Donde tu y yo podamos estar mirandonos de frente._

_Y si pudiera acabar atrapado por la oscuridad en la noche que unidos..._

_Por la luz de la luna descubrí tu palida piel._

Avanzando en estos años yo deje de ser un niño, incluso podría decirse que soy un adulto atrapado en el cuerpo de un indefenso niño pero siempre lo fui, y ahora que me arrebataste lo último puro que quedaba en mi, mi cuerpo. Me gustaría quedarme así toda la eternidad, en la noche, unidos.

_Me transforme y soy como la noche,_

_dependo de que tu me notes._

_Y por pensar en ti hasta olvide respirar._

Mi transformación nos decepciono a los dos, más a ti que a mi, porque yo siempre fui el demonio... mi humanidad perdida por querer ser el alma que tu deseabas. Finalmente pensar en ti, me dirigio a este ¿Final?...

_Antes de que caiga embrujado por el hechizo que me has dejado._

_Tristeza, odio y rechazo. _

_Un beso tuyo y todo se esfumo._

_Y no te vayas por favor,_

_No me ames si es por compasión._

Antes de que no haya vuelta atras, antes de que todo comenzara... esos sentimientos habitaban en mi corazón, después del final, ese beso tuyo rompió el trance. Ahora prometeme no dejarme, no quiero ilucionarme y caer, pero todavía no se sí... me amas como yo a ti.

_De tu habitación cada palabra escuche,_

_Ven dimelo de frente._

_¿Pero que me vas a enseñar? _

_Si ya conozco tu forma de amar._

De tu boca escucho cosas, más en tus ojos veo otras, pero en realidad es ¿así? no lo creo, tu dijiste que jamás me mentirias y yo no hare nada porque... conozco tu forma de amar y dudar no saca nada, tu no me dejaras, por que yo te lo he ordenado.

_Esa hermosa sonrisa, susurro y suspiras,_

_La luna es testigo mi amor..._

Cuando terminamos por la noche, siempre es igual, finjo dormirme, me miras, susurro un pequeño y debil te amo, tu supiras y no hay respuesta, más no te escaparás por que mi testigo es especial.

_Cuando llegue ese momento en que no estes,_

_Te pierda en silencio,_

_Yo sabre que es cierto,_

_tu no me quieres ya mas junto a ti._

Cuando el momento llegue, tu ya no estaras y yo no sere necesario, eso pensaba, pero ahora daré mi mayor esfuerzo por... seguir eternamente junto a ti.

_Y aún así yo seguiré en busca de una forma de querer,_

_Donde tu y yo podamos estar mirandonos de frente._

Esa forma de querer a sido encontrada, tu me amas y yo a ti, por eso, no hay que titubear más... en la vida lo que se pierde jamás regresa, por eso... hoy yo escojo.

_Y si pudiera acabar atrapado por la oscuridad,_

_Y en la noche no en vano eh de evitar lo que el futuro muestre._

Ya sin miedo correspondo tus juegos, pero si el futuro quiere algo, adiós... nosotros forjaremos nuestro propio futuro... Quiero quedarme en esta oscuridad que formamos, para estar por siempre a tu lado.

_Un cálido y muy sútil beso apasionado,_

_Demosle color a esta última noche que hoy la luna nos va a regalar..._

Nuestro primer y único testigo... la luna, el amor, el cielo, las estrellas y nuestra confidente, conectados, por ambos demonios... que en la noche nos vigilan y arruyan... para confirmar, lo que inicio con un monocromatico encuentro...

_**Bueno gente no se que dirán ustedes! pero a mi me gusto!**_

_**¿Reviews? para tomatazos? sugerencias? pedidos? regaños?**_

_**Eleanor: Para ayudarme a golpearla *Enojo***_

_**Bueno en vista de que debo correr! *Se larga***_

_**Eleanor: SAYONARA MINNA-SAN!**_


End file.
